Mi pequeño compañero
by Tsukiss
Summary: Su sueño, ser una oficial de policía. ¿Su impedimento?, ser una mujer. ¿Hasta donde llegara Judy para lograr sus sueños? ... Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba compartiendo cuarto con un hombre y no cualquier hombre si no con Nick Wilde el pelinaranja con la sonrisa socarrona,el chico de los ojos verdes.
1. La noticia

Mi familia siempre ha estado llena de policías, mi padre es un jefe condecorado que tiene a su cargo la ciudad principal del país, su padre y el padre de su padre igual. No es de sorprenderse que mis hermanos estén a punto de graduarse de la academia de cadetes ni que quisieran seguir sus pasos, después de todo está en juego el honor de la familia, o según eso piensa mi padre. Mi madre por otra parte siempre ha sido la esposa abnegada que cuida por el bien de sus 3 hijos. Mi hermano mayor Sean siempre ha sido el orgullo de mi padre, parecido a él y con su fuerza deslumbrante esta por graduarse con honores, mi el hermano que es el de en medio, Paul, no tiene gran fuerza y es parecido a madre, es pequeño, pero con una inteligencia tremenda, el estudia en la policía naval y solo le falta un año de estudio para graduarse al igual que mi hermano mayor o sea con honores. Y después estoy yo, Judy Hopps la única mujer en la familia, la que sueña más que nada ni nadie entrar a la academia de policías, la que quiere hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor….

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Judy se levantó al primer toque de su despertador, levantarse temprano estaba en sus genes, aun si se desvelaba la noche anterior en la mañana estaba fresca como una lechuga. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, no estaba nada mal, tal vez no era una belleza, pero tenía lo suyo, unos grandes ojos violetas característicos de la línea materna, una cara redonda pero bastante bonita con unas finas facciones, una gran sonrisa y unos diente bastante grandes pero todos en su lugar. Se seco la cara y bajo las grandes escaleras familiares hacia la cocina donde ya la estaba esperando su madre sentada en la mesa

-Buenos días Judy- Saludo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa a su hija- Judy le devolvió el saludo, pero se le quedo mirando con atención, su madre que era siempre bonita y siempre alegre, tenía unas bolsas debajo de los ojos como si no hubiera dormido bien, se veía cansada y Judy se preocupo

¿Madre todo está bien? -Judy se sentó junto a su madre y le tomo la mano que descansaba en la mesa-¿ Le paso algo a mi padre?- Eso era una posibilidad con la que se enfrentaban casi a diario, pues el crimen nunca descansaba y obviamente era una profesión peligrosa.

Oh Judy- Tu padre está bien, la que me preocupa eres tu querida- tomo entre sus manos la cara de su hija para que esta la mirara fijamente- acabas de cumplir 20 años y tu padre dice que ya es hora de que te cases- Judy abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Casarse? Claro que lo sabía, ya era hora para ella sentar cabeza, que ilusa había sido al pensar que su padre con tanto trabajo y con sus hermanos se olvidaría de ella. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, aparto la cara de las manos de su madre y sintió desfallecer, con las voz entrecortada le contesto- No madre, no puedo casarme, tu sabes que no, que no..

Su madre la trajo para si y le acaricio el cabello mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Lo sé -dijo con voz suave- Por eso este es mi regalo- Solto a Judy y saco de entre su vestido una pequeña caja envuelta en color plata con un gran moño rojo – Este es un regalo que guarde para tal ocasión- La madre de Judy abrió la cajita en el cual venían 2 boletos, uno era un vuelo y el otro era un acceso a la academia Mideltlon, la academia de policía más exclusiva y cara a la que siempre había querido ir.

Judy tomo la caja y al examinar el contenido quedo un poco confusa- Madre yo.. aun que me conmueve el gesto, no podría entrar-

Claro que puedes- la interrumpió- Tu padre no es el único que tiene contactos, sabes. Es arriesgado y se que si aceptas no será fácil. Es la primera escuela en todo el país que va a aceptar a una mujer, Si aceptas claro, sé que tu sueño siempre a sido ser una policía hija, y yo te apoyo.

Los ojos de Judy se llenaron de lágrimas, dejo a un lado el regalo y abrazo de nueva cuenta a su madre- Oh gracias madre, pero estoy preocupada, ¿que pasara con Padre? - Dijo mirando a su madre

Tú no te preocupes por eso. -sonrió- Déjamelo a mí, solo hay una pequeña cosa Judy. Escucha con atención, el 99% de la plantilla escolar son hombres, si una mujer entra a la academia aun que el director sepa sobre esto no va a poder hacer nada para cubrirte pues las familias de los alumnos podrían oponerse y todo se vendría abajo. El director me comento que tendrás que entrar en la academia como un hombre…

Y entonces Judy se desmayó…

Eres un estúpido- Dijo gritando y plantándole una sonora bofetada a su pareja, o expareja al parecer. Nick se tomó la mejilla que había sido golpeada y suspiro, allá iba otra chica que no entiendo las palabras "sin compromiso" .. valla que era difícil encontrar a alguien, Nick solo la quería pasar bien, un rato agradable entre las sabanas con una pequeña dama que se dejara consentir, no quería atarse a nadie y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado con sus padres.

Valla eso dolió- Nick se giró para encontrarse con su amigo Finick, - Y te gusto el espectáculo- Pregunto este último comenzando a andar hacia su amigo todavía frotándose la mejilla herida- Créeme que eso no fue nada Finick, e tenido peores despedidas.

Lo sé, he visto casi todas- contesto mientras sonreía- Pero no vine por eso, tu madre está preocupada, el ingreso a la academia es la otra semana y..

Lo se lo sé- interrumpió- Quiere que su hijo bueno, el pequeño Nicholas entre a la academia de su padre. -suspiro- la vedad no se qué gana ella o yo entrando a esa academia, pero no tengo otra opción o si

-No, no la tienes- Y esa era la única verdad de Nick, no podía elegir, no podía llevarle la contraria a su padre y mucho menos a su madre, que últimamente había estado muy débil y enferma, Nick no tenía el corazón para decirle que esa no era la vida que quería pero decidió no pensar mas, tal vez y solo tal vez, encontraría algo bueno al ingresar. Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a casa.

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpearon su ventana, Judy poco a poco se fue despertando, miro la ventana y sonrió, hoy era un día precioso. Estiro sus brazos y se tallo los ojos, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada, entonces recordó el sueño tan raro que había tenido, su madre diciéndole que estaba comprometida, su madre diciéndole que iba a entrar a la escuela como hombre – Que absurdo- se dijo.

Dando un portazo su madre entro en su cuarto con la cara llena de preocupación- ¡Oh! hija que bueno que despertaste casi me das un susto cuando te desmayaste- Su madre se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco un conjunto nuevo azul marino - Judy lo reconoció al instante y se puso blanca como papel, entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, y que no estaba loca.

Es, es, es un traje de la academia- Tartamudeo un poco, salió a toda prisa de la cama y se acercó a su madre quien tenía todavía colgado en la mano tan portentoso atuendo, lo tomo de la manga y la cara se le ilumino, - es de verdad- sonrió tomándolo y grito de emoción- ¡es de verdad.!

Su madre quien amaba tanto a su hija suspiro, viéndola ya sabía la respuesta pero quiso sacarla de su ensoñación, lo que vendría no sería fácil. -No quiero quitarte la emoción, pero¿ ya escogiste? - Judy aun con la sonrisa en su cara vio a su madre, y entonces no le quedo duda de la decisión de su hija- Si, voy a ir- contesto segura como nunca lo había estado en su vida

-Muy bien- a prepararnos se ha dicho

Todavía quedaba una semana para el ingreso al instituto pero él ya se estaba preparando mental y físicamente para la ocasión. Estaba guardando unas prendas en su maleta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba puerta.

Nick, ¿puedo pasar? - Adelante- contesto fríamente Nick sin quitar la mirada de su equipaje. No era desconocido para su madre que Nick no estaba de acuerdo e ir a alma mater de su padre, pero como una buena madre lo único que quería era lo mejor para el. Su madre que era todo amor y dulzura sabia que su hijo había cambiado mucho desde la separación con su esposo, y esperaba que la academia le cambiara, aunque sea un poco. Su madre se sentó en la cama de su hijo que seguía guardando unas cosas en la maleta- Nick sé que estas molesto, sé que no quieres ir a la academia, pero todo lo hago por tu bien- Nick se detuvo y volteo a ver a su madre- Su madre quien siempre había estado con él, ahora se veía más cansada, no podía estar enojado con ella- Lo sé- Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la abrazo- Solo quiero que sepas que lo hago por ti, pero recuerda nuestro trato, si el primer mes no lo soporto regresare a casa y ni una palabra más,¿ trato?- Su madre sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, su hijo era igual a su padre- Trato cariño-

Bueno entonces mañana iré a la ciudad para para comprar el traje de la academia ¿está bien? - se soltó del abrazo de su madre y le guiño el ojo- y no te preocupes que me portare bien, le dire a Finick que me acompañe – Su madre se preguntó si eso sería posible.

Faltaban ya 4 días para el ingreso a la academia, Judy y su madre habían escogido ese día para ir de compras, entraron primero al super de la ciudad. Su madre agarro un carrito que deslizaba por aquí y por allá llenándolo de cosas, según ella, necesarias. Los ojos amatistas solo iban viendo lo que entraba al carrito sin poder creerlo, toallas, jabones, vendas, shampoo de hombre y ¿rasuradoras? - Madre- dijo Judy un poco avergonzada por el articulo- De verdad es necesario que lleve eso- Dijo señalando el articulo- Su madre se le quedo viendo y soltó una carcajada, en definitiva, estaba disfrutando esto- Claro que si cariño, si pasaras por un hombre tienes que llevar cosas de hombre no crees? – Judy no pudo refutar eso. Siguió caminando y pensó en su padre, ¿qué diría el si viera a su madre así?.

Nick saboreaba una paleta de fresa mientras esperaba a Finick, el día de hoy iba a ir por su uniforme y otras cosas más que necesitaría, después de esperar un rato supo que su amigo no iba a venir y arrastrando los pies entro al supermercado. Empezó a buscar en los estantes su desodorante favorito y cuando lo iba a tomar una pequeña mano rozo la suya, Nick sintió una pequeña descarga y al instante volteo para encontrarse a una chica de pequeña estatura, de pelo largo y sedoso y una piel de porcelana, pero lo que le impacto a Nick fueron sus grandes ojos violetas, nunca había visto unos ojos así. La chica a su lado se puso roja como un tomate y Nick se sorprendió por su reacción.

Judy por su parte se sobresaltó por el roce que había tenido con el pelineranja, nunca había tenido contacto con hombres que no fueran sus hermanos, porque su padre, que era muy conservador le hubiera dado un soponcio. Sintió como se le subían los colores a su cara

Lo-lo siento- Dijo Judy tartamudeando- Nick vio en la chica una oportunidad para flirtear, así que saco su sonrisa ganadora y la miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, Judy sintió sus piernas temblar- No sabía que a las chicas también les gustara ese aroma- Se acerco un poco a ella, esa táctica siempre le funcionaba, las chicas siempre terminaban pidiendo su número.

Judy se armó de valor y suspiro, sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a la cercanía de los hombres, y este que obviamente estaba coqueteando con ella y que de lejos se veía que era un don juan, le iba a servir para practicar por lo menos una vez su actitud de "hombre".

Cuando sintió que el desconocido se acercó un poco ella entrecerró los ojos un momento y con las fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe de dónde apretó los puños y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, Nick se dobló del dolor y ahogo un pequeño grito- Tu pequeña.!-

Y que eso te sirva de lección, tu- tu chico coqueto- Y se fue. Nick que seguía doblado del dolor no sabía si reír o enojarse. Jamás le habían dicho coqueto ni se había encontrado con alguien como ella que en primera lo golpeara y en segunda que no callera a sus encantos.

Judy regreso con su madre, ahora que lo pensaba decir tu chico coqueto no eran palabras muy masculinas, se maldijo por lo bajo, ya tendría oportunidad de practicar en casa. Por qué valla si lo necesitaba.

Finick había llegado después de 2 horas al punto de reunión, no había esperado que Nick siguiera ahí pero para su sorpresa, el peli naranja estaba ahí, como un tonto sonriendo a la nada.- Hey Nick ¿todo bien?- Nick lo miro aun sonriendo, y solo atinó a decir "Te tardaste", pues no tenía caso recordar a una persona que jamás volvería a ver. Por lo que el recuerdo lo guardo muy atrás en su mente.


	2. Mi compañero de cuarto

Hoy era el gran día, autos lujosos se arremolinaban alrededor de la escuela, los jardines estaban adornados al igual que los pasillos, era evidente que el campus estaba de fiesta. Padres, maestros y alumnos entraban al recinto para la ceremonia de bienvenida que era una tradición anual.

Un coche se detuvo en la entrada principal, antes de bajar Judy hizo un repaso de su vestimenta, se miro en el espejo que estaba en el coche y se aseguró que su apariencia era la indicada. Empezó por alisarse el cabello ahora corto, no traía gota de maquillaje pero su rostro redondo y sus facciones la hacían ver un poco aniñado. Se miro el área del pecho donde la venda estaba haciendo su trabajo, el uniforme le quedaba bien, ni grande ni chico y tapaba las pocas curvas que poseía. En definitiva, ya estaba lista. Suspiro y abrió la puerta del coche, en ese momento deseo que su madre estuviera con ella, con paso decidido se adentró a lo que sería su nueva vida.

El maestro de ceremonias dio dos toquecitos al micrófono atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, rápidamente Judy se sentó en el primer lugar que vio vacío y respiro, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

El director salió al escenario y judy lo reconoció de inmediato, el director empezó a hablar sobre la conducta, la moral y el prestigio de la escuela y mas bla bla que Judy ignoro, pues después de todo el viaje y los nervios no había podido descansar como debía.

Nick estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a que esta tortura acabara, parecía que el director no se iba a callar jamás y tanto parloteo lo tenía cansado. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Judy estaba soñando con su madre "Y recuerda que tienes que ir temprano a las oficinas para la asignación de tu cuarto Judy, Merry estará ahí solo una hora y harán cambio de personal, no te retrases". Sintió en su brazo unos pequeños toquecitos. Abrió los ojos y mirando alrededor noto que la ceremonia había acabo, se limpió la saliva de su boca y se maldijo. – Disculpa jovencito- Dijo el intendente que había estado tratando de despertarlo un buen rato- Me arias el favor de irte, la ceremonia acabo hace media hora y me estorban- el hombre señalo dos filas hacia atrás donde se encontraba otra persona durmiendo- Tienen que ir a oficinas por sus cosas y sus llaves, hazme el favor de despertar al otro-

Judy asintió con la cabeza y fue en dirección a la otra persona, cuando se acercó lo suficiente ahogo un grito. Era la misma persona a quien había pateado en el super mercado – Dulces galletas con queso- mascullo. En su uniforme se podía leer claramente su nombre- Nicolás Wilde- Judy suspiro y rogo por que el tipo no la reconociera.

-Oye tu- Judy movió un poco a Nick, pero este ni se inmuto. Recordó a sus hermanos y lo que usaba para despertarlos. Así que sin pensarlo soplo en sus oídos, suave y cálido.

Nick sintió como su piel se erizaba y despertó enseguida solo para notar a un chico un poco bajito y con unos ojos y una cara que ya había visto. ¿El chico le estaba sonriendo? Frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos.

Oye, por si no lo notaste la ceremonia acabo es hora de irnos- Judy se adelantó a las oficinas, se dijo que entre menos hablara con el sería mejor, después de todo él la había visto vestido como chica. Nick se le quedo viendo mientras el pequeñín salía del lugar, sentía que en definitiva ya lo había visto.

Judy casi se queda sin aliento al ver que ya habían hecho rotación del personal, la dulce chica de la foto ya no la iba a poder ayudar, todo por haberse quedado dormido. Le explico mil veces a la chica que tenía enfrente que no podía compartir cuarto con nadie, se inventó mil y una excusas, que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa, que hacía mucho ruido cuando dormía y ninguna fue valida. Al final se rindió y la secretaria le dio la llave del cuarto, no sabía con qué compañero iba a compartir habitación y solo esperaba que fuera alguien amable.

(--Linea Linea --Linea)

Abrió la habitación, era muy espaciosa con dos camas en los extremos, divididas por una mesita que tenía dos lamparas. El cuarto contaba con 2 closets y lamentablemente un solo baño. En su cama ya se encontraba su equipaje por lo que aprovechando que su compañero todavía no llegaba guardo rápidamente sus aditamentos de niña.

Se escucho un portazo y los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Nick observo de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenía enfrente en SU habitación. Era el chico que lo había despertado en la ceremonia, un chico de pequeña estatura, de complexión delgada y unos ojos bellísimos, ahora que estaba más despierto hubiera jurado que era la misma chica que lo llamo coqueto. ¿Pero cómo podía ser si esta era una escuela de chicos? Un poco intrigado se acercó al pequeño

Nick Wilde, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo

Tomo la mano de su ahora compañero y se tranquilizó. Esta escena ya la había repasado muchas veces en casa, cerró los ojos, suspiro y sonrió. - Jud Hopps-Mala decisión, Judy podía estar vestida de pies a cabeza como hombre, pero su cara redonda con finas facciones no la podía esconder, era endemoniadamente bonita. Nick se sonrojo por tal gesto, en definitiva, tenía la misma cara de aquella chica.! Se tranquilizo interiormente, pues era raro que se pusiera asi por un hombre.

Tienes nombre de niña chico bonito- Nick mascullo y fue a la cama que estaba libre- ¿no te conozco de algún lugar?

Judy se tensó un poco pero no lo demostró, se sentó en su cama y con mirada segura contesto- No-

-¿Seguro?, porque hace menos de una semana, una chica que se parece muchísimo a ti, me golpeo y me grito, esas son cosas que uno nunca olvida ¿sabes?

En ese momento Judy sabía que esto no podía ponerse peor…

Perdón por lo de línea línea... edito desde el cel y los guiones seguidos no me los toma. Gracias!!


End file.
